


They’re Always So Young

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: The Triforce Trio AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gentleness, Good!Ganondorf, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Pain, Passing Out, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Breath of the Wild, Rehydrated Ganondorf - Freeform, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, Survivor Guilt, Unconsciousness, Vulnerability, delirious, philosophical musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Fi comforts a young hero who sacrificed himself to fight the Calamity... and it isn’t Link.





	They’re Always So Young

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the theory that the Master Sword is weak in BotW because most of its power was sealing Mummydorf, and Mummydorf’s lack of facial hair, I present to you: Very Cute Shit.  
> Enjoy.

She was not originally intended to have emotions. But adapting to new scenarios was critical to her effectiveness. They were a liability, according to other divine constructs. However, their analysis was faulty: they had no data on having emotions. She was created to assist good against evil. Therefore, performing these duties effectively necessitated an emotional connection to sentient beings to determine who was good and who was evil. Caring was the most important factor, the basis for what she did.

The boy— the shackled spirit writhing within the spiral of magic— he was good. And out of nearly every calculable scenario, the cruelest thing the Demon King could do would be to use an innocent person as his vessel.

And here they were.

He reminded her… of her Master. He had sacrificed everything, and at such a young age… He had given up his body, his life, his freedom, all to contain the Malice. Her primary duty was to help him maintain the seal here, away from her blade, but…

She floated to the boy’s side. Somewhere amid his suffering, he registered her approach, shakily turning his head to face her, golden eyes wide and a bit unfocused, tears beginning to spill over in agonized delirium.

“Fi…”

His voice was cracking, the rasping whimper of a broken hero.

“...I couldn’t stop it… wasn’t… strong enough…”

“It has been more than ten thousand years.”

He didn’t seem to care. In his mind, it didn’t matter.

“...The Malice… it killed them, I… I couldn’t contain… ghh…”

“Prince Ganondorf. My primary calculations estimate the number of sentient lives saved by your sacrifice to be approximately 5.3 quadrillion. You are a hero.”

Fi moved behind the young Gerudo, wrapping her cloak-arms around him. Ganondorf leaned fully into the embrace, gladly allowing her to manipulate the resonance of the wards to ease his pain.

“Her Highness Princess Zelda and Master Link are coming. They will help you.”

The young man smiled, letting his eyes drift shut with a soft moan.

“Fi… thank you. For everything,” he murmured.

“You are welcome, Prince Ganondorf.”

She held him close, feeling him gradually go entirely limp, fuzzy chin resting on her cloak-arms. It was the least she could do to comfort him. He had already suffered so much…They were both so tired… But the other two Triforce bearers would free them. Hope for the future was stronger than ever.

And with something to look forward to, Fi nestled her head into Ganondorf’s soft, fluffy hair and joined him in a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
